if only you knew
by honest-liar
Summary: Keith proposed to Lian. Lian left Keith with just a piece of paper. Lian came back. Keith makes an event.... But what did Keith do? If you want to find out keep reading.
1. Why did you do this to me?

Okay, I just started writing fics. So I am opened for any comments for improvements.., So after you read this please review***  
  
"Keith, sometimes I wonder through your tired gaze, what you are trying to seek," said Julian with a worried face.  
  
"Nothing in particular," Keith said calmly.  
  
"No, I sense it. You look gloomy and, and .. Well you seem to be a bit," Julian said trying to find the word.  
  
"I said it was nothing," Keith shouted angrily.  
  
Next day at the hospital,  
  
"Keith, you have come, thank you," said Lian trying to express gratitude.  
  
"Don't thank me just yet, because I have come to ask you something," Keith said harshly.  
  
"Ask what?" said Lian anxiously.  
  
"I think I ought to know, know about,,, why you left me like that," Keith asked hesitantly.  
  
" Keith it's nothing to do with your family matter so don't blame them," Lian said trying to explain her.  
  
"Then, what else can it be, it's because of my family right?" Keith asked frustrated.  
  
"No,, it's nothing like that," said Lian sighing, "And you know that I will be going back home tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, what time is this again?" said Keith ignorantly.  
  
"Sometime around noon," Lian said tiredly.  
  
" Lian, 9 years we have been going out together and what do I do if you turn your back on me?" Keith pleaded.  
  
"Keith, just accept the fact that you are not a kind of person a high person, such as my parents would like," Lian said solemnly.  
  
"Then, what was the 9 years to you?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't want us to break up and hate each other, I want to stay good friends," said Lian calming herself.  
  
"Good friends, was that all we were. Good friends isn't enough to me," shouted Keith, "I proposed to you and you said nothing and left me. It has been exactly 3 months since you went to Canada leaving me with just a one- page letter. You came back 2 weeks ago and you tried to avoid my phone calls. What more can I say? I have accepted that your reply is no, because you proved that by leaving to Canada. However Lian I want to know why," he said as his voice got louder and louder.  
  
"Keith, I liked you a lot, actually I loved you but marriage is different for me. It involves everything, my career, my family, its not that easy," said Lian.  
  
"What is so difficult? Plus why is it past tense, does that mean it's in the past?" asked Keith in a rhetorical manner.  
  
"Keith I want you to leave now and can you call the nurse when you go," Lian said as she turned her head away from his.  
  
Keith stood up and left the room. He had no more words to say. In fact he had lots of things to say but he realized it was no use.  
  
"How can she do this to me? She was the only one I trusted, she was the one who taught me what love is. "  
  
As he asked himself the many questions, he started to walk up the stairs. There would at least be 24 flights of stairs and he challenged himself to walk up. His legs were about to fall off, but the pain didn't seem to inflict on him. He seemed as though if somebody blew him then he would actually fall to the ground immediately.  
  
His mind could've burst open but instead it was just pain, which couldn't be fixed. It must have been about 7 hours. When he reached the top floor, it was already dark. He walked towards the edge of the building. However his legs couldn't hold it anymore and collapsed. His eyes also were weary so it gradually closed.  
  
***  
  
When he woke, it was early morning. The air was so fresh however the air was so cold he was shivering.  
  
Sorry Lian.  
  
For everything.  
  
For not being a high person.  
  
For loving you.  
  
For making you hurt.  
  
But I don't think I can live without your love. To think that you're living under the same sky but not being able to see you, just scares me.  
  
I won't forget any of the times we had together.  
  
None of it.  
  
All of it will live in my heart. However I figured you would. But I don't think I can bear with that either. If only you ever knew my love for you.  
  
Then an evil smile crawled up his face. He stared up at the sky.  
  
This seems to be the only way.  
  
The only way.  
  
The only way to last in your memory.  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I loved you."  
  
There's more to the story. But I need to fix it up a bit.  
  
So please review... Thanx. Hoped you liked it. 


	2. You left me with no choice

*** Here is the next part*** I am opened for any improvements and critics. And also complements too. Hope you like this.  
  
He let his feet step forward to the empty air, which didn't seem to be able to hold him.  
  
Then he saw Lian and landed straight in to her car. Blood spurted everywhere, screams aroused everywhere and everyone started to panic.  
  
But the only person to be calm and still was Lian.  
  
She stood there.  
  
Frozen.  
  
Every movement of Keith's drop seemed to replay itself in her mind.  
  
Keith's soul moved towards her and whispered a word.  
  
A word which didn't exist anymore.  
  
The word.  
  
The word, love.  
  
All of a sudden everything seemed to freeze. Not a single word could be heard. Not a single movement was made.  
  
Suddenly, the silence seemed to shatter into a million pieces with Lian's scream.  
  
An endless scream.  
  
Then Keith's soul once moved towards her and whispered four words.  
  
"Only if you knew."  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
